Computer programs shall be developed in three major areas under this contract: a. "Sugar3". IBMPC based program for analysis of blood glucose data down loaded from the Ames Glucometer, designed for use by physicians, providing tabulations, statistics and graphics and interpretation of the data. b. "Sugar1". IBMPC based, but an interactive computer program intended for use by the patient directly, and giving advice about insulin dosages, based on current and historical glucase levels, diet and exercise data. c. Other programs. Other computer programs for use by the endocrinological and biomedical investigator. Included will be one or more from the following: "GROWTH", "FLEXIFIT", "DETECT", "LIGAND", "ALLFIT", EXPFIT", "ENZYME", "RIAPC", and experimental design. These programs will be developed, refined, documented, tested, distributed, and supported for use by Branch members, other NIH investigators and others outside NIH.